1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Currently, a smartwatch, which corresponds to a wearable device of a watch type providing a function identical to that of a smartphone, is widely used.
In particular, a user can use various services of a smartwatch such as making a call, messaging, alarm, healthcare, stock quotation and the like via the smartwatch in a manner of making the smartwatch interwork with a smartphone of the user.
Yet, since a smartwatch is equipped with a touchscreen of a size as small as a watch, when a user inputs a character via a keypad displayed on the smartwatch, the keypad occupies more than a half of the touch screen. Hence, it is difficult for the user to see a screen in use.
Moreover, since each of touch keys of the keypad has a size not sufficient for a user to easily touch, it is inconvenient for the user to actually touch the touch keys. And, since a space on which a character inputted via the keypad is displayed is narrow, it is inconvenient for a user to see a sentence inputted by the user at a glance.